Episode 6853 (24th April 2014)
__TOC__ Plot After Cain's scare tactics, Belle arrives at court with seconds to spare. Pete arrives for a meal with Debbie, but finds that she is more preoccupied with Belle's situation than him. He is taken aback when she suggests that he takes Sarah out on her bike. Jimmy locks Bernice out of Pear Tree Cottage as she measures up outside. Kerry witnesses them arguing over ownership of the premises through the door and gets herself involved, realising her job could be at risk. Moira is shocked and guilty to discover that James has moved into The Woolpack. A suspicious Rhona warns Laurel to not let Donna take advantage of her, leaving Laurel a little unnerved. Debbie snaps at Pete when he notices that he's taken the stabilisers of Sarah's bike. Belle takes the stand in court and leaves Dom livid when she pleads not guilty. Kerry tries to win Jimmy round to letting Bernice take over Pear Tree Cottage but fails. She finds herself refusing to leave, and provokes a stand-off with Jimmy. Belle apologises to a happy Zak back at home for everything she's put him through. Debbie overhears Harriet telling Vanessa about Clare's Law and how you can get someone police checked if you are worried about them, giving Debbie an idea. James picks up his stuff from Butlers Farm. Moira offers to talk to Tim about James moving his herd to Spate Farm whilst retaining his deal with the supermarket. Cain overhears an emotional Belle talking to Sean, confessing that she's terrified that she may get sent to prison and destroy Zak. Sean tries to make her realise that she needs to fight and tells her that he loves her. Debbie calls DC Flanagan to see if she can get a police check ran on Pete. Cain tells Belle he overheard her conversation with Sean and that he talks sense. He gets Belle to agree to do everything they can to prevent her going to prison. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *James Barton - Bill Ward *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton Guest cast *Solicitor - Daymon Britton *Court Clerk - Janet Walker *Judge - David Frederickson *Prosecution Solicitor - Clare Yuille Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room, Stairs, Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Front and back offices, Front garden *Café Main Street - Public café *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen, Yard *Unknown court Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes